I love you, That is true
by Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin
Summary: You and i swore ourselves to one another... I love you, that I promise to you... A BruPiri-centric


Love ya, ** This is dedicated to you, luv!**

I love your Art, **When She Loved Me**. This is inspired from it

This is the Part 1, with Piri's view on things!

**I love you, That is true**

_How long has it been …_

"Tawalisi," You stood there, holding your hand out and offering me such a sweet and sincere smile. "Let us make an alliance, okay?"

I could only stutter your name as I watched you, mesmerized. It was the first time someone who isn't my sister had offered me such an offer with so much sincerity in them.

_Since those blissful times together?_

I grasped your hands and held it tight, my eyes boring yours. "Of course."

_Back then, everything was beautiful …_

I held your hand and you held mine. Time seems to stand still, and I was never alone. I always felt secured and happy, as long as you are there to hold my hand, safe and sound.

_Every moment we spent together…_

"T-this is for me?" I looked in awe at the breathtaking necklace made of shells and other beautiful stones. "You made this… for_me?_"

"Y-yes, do you like it?" You asked me shyly.

I don't know exactly why, but my heart thumped and my eyes moistened. _Was I crying?_ It seems so. It's been such a long time… since anyone has given me such a gift.

"Yes." I managed at last. "It's beautiful." I held it close to my heart and smiled. "I'll treasure it always." I tiptoed and kissed you.

Your cheeks flamed, as my face resembled the setting sun. I was so embarrassed. But when I saw your face lit up and your smile that shone so bright…

I know it was worth it.

_Was and Is a treasure I carry in my heart._

"For you, Vijayapura," I pushed my gift at you. I really hope that you like it. It's a Golden Figurine, similar yet more special than what I had given my sister Majahapit.

"B-but… this is…" You seemed to be troubled by my gift. _Why is that? _I wondered. Is it because you do not like it? But most of those I've presented with the similar gifts are usually joyed by the beauty of my Gold figurines.

"You do like it?" Oh! I wanted to cry. You have given me such a treasure and here I presented you a wrong a gift.

"N-No!" You said, alarmed. "I-I love it. I-It's just…" You looked at my gift and said, "This is such a treasure. To simply give it away to me would be a waste of it."

I blinked, realization dawned into me. It wasn't that you didn't like it. It was because you were hesitant to receive such a gift. "But I'm not simply giving it away to anyone." I smiled. "I'm giving it to someone close to my heart. I'm giving it you, Vijayapura."

_I didn't understand it at first…_

You smiled at me and my heart thumped. I always wondered why my heart would accelerate in beating and my stomach gain funny tingling whenever you smile at me.

_But I do know now that I love you very much._

Perhaps I should inquire my Sister Majahapit about it. She always is knowledgeable about this sort of things. Or maybe Sister Kedah would know of what sort of sickness. She does live near Temasek, maybe she had experienced these symptoms whenever she is close to him, or the utter Euphoria when he smile and praise her.

_Whenever I was sad…_

"Shh." You held me in your arms as I cry. "Do not cry anymore, Tawalisi. Shed no more tears." You coaxed me with your soothing words as you pet my hair.

I hiccupped and sobbed, burrowing my face on your chest. _My sisters! My Dearest Sisters! Oh Benevolent Bathala! Please protect them._

"Shh." You tilted my face and kissed my tears away. "Do not worry, Tawalisi. We will get them back. And then everything will be all right. We will return to how we used to be…"

_You were always there to dry my tears and comfort me._

"Vijayapura! Vijayapura!" I cried in glee. My smile reached my eyes as I bounced up and down. I was so happy.

"Tawalisi." You greeted me, a smile etched on your face.

"Oh, Vijayapura!" I embraced you as soon as you were near. "Sister Kedah is all right! Temasek had saved her!" I cried out. "Oh! Dear Bathala has smiled upon us! My sister! She is safe!"

You smiled along and tightened your embrace. You spoke to me with sincerity laced in your voice, "That's wonderful, Tawalisi."

_My Happiness is yours, as yours is mine._

I had asked you to come with me to visit my sisters. You must have been very nervous; I can sense your anxieties. I do not blame you. You are, after all, meeting my over protective sisters with only Temasek as your male companion.

It was summer time, I noticed how hot the weather was. We were walking by a beach in Sister Majahapit's land. That was when an idea formed in my mind. I pulled you with me in the water. The water reached our knees and our clothing up till there was wet. You were caught off guard and I used it as a chance to attack you with water. And you attacked me too.

We were having fun in the water that we didn't notice we were late for our meeting. And the waves from the sea washed the anxieties and nervousness that you and I previously had.

_We spent our Harvest Season, Summer, Fall, and even the Monsoon together._

We were strolling around Palawan and I caught sight of some Sampaguitas. I quickly crouched down to take a whiff of their scent.

I smiled, they really do smell wonderful.

_I always believed…_

I heard you laugh and I blushed. I glared at you, though the effects waned because of my blush.

_That Bathala had given you to me as my other half…_

I was about to stand, thoroughly embarrassed, when you knelt down beside me, plucked a couple of Sampaguita and tuck them behind my ear. You held my hand, your eyes locked with mine, and you spoke,

"You are very much like a Sampaguita, my Love."

_And I was right._

"You are Simple in every single way. Others may not see your beauty on the outside, but I know that deep within… you heart is bigger than the others. And your smile is brighter than the rest. You are Simplicity at its finest, My Love."

_You told me you love me…_

I couldn't help but smile at your words.

I tiptoed and kissed you.

_And I say, I love you more._


End file.
